This invention relates generally to 6H-dibenzo[b,d]pyran-6-one derivatives and more specifically to certain 7,8,9,10-tetrahydro-6-oxo-6H-dibenzo[b,d]pyranyloxy-propanes, and pharmaceutically acceptable salt forms, which possess depressant and/or antihypoxia activity.
The compounds of the invention are related to the compounds of applicant's pending application Ser. No. 749,321 filed June 27, 1985 which possess antihypoxia activity.